


Afternoon Date

by staraeryn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Futanari, Girl Penis, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, lots of affectionate cuddles in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staraeryn/pseuds/staraeryn
Summary: Brigitte takes Hana on a date, with a surprise in store.g!p Brigitte/g!p D.Va
Relationships: Brigitte Lindholm/Hana "D.Va" Song
Comments: 19
Kudos: 68





	Afternoon Date

"How do you like the new toy?" Brigitte casually asked, taking a bite of her chocolate cake. They were sitting in a booth in the back corner of their favorite cafe, out of sight and away from any other customers. 

"Mmm, I like it," Hana giggled. She had to cover her face with her hand to hide her blush. The "new toy" was a huge butt plug that Brigitte had custom-made herself, modeled after her own cock. Brigitte asked her to wear it for their date - just to test it out, of course - and Hana had eagerly agreed. 

"Just how much do you like it? Only a little bit, or more than that?" Brigitte teased. 

" _God_ , Brig," Hana said with a nervous laugh. "You already know how much I like your dick." 

Brigitte smiled and sucked on her spoon, licking it and pulling her lips off with a wet pop. "Are you hard?" 

"Keep it down!" Hana harshly whispered. Brigitte smiled and lifted an eyebrow, flicking her tongue out to slowly lick her spoon. Hana blushed before meekly answering her question. "Yes, I'm hard." 

Her smile spreading across her face, Brigitte lifted a foot and ran it along the inside of Hana's thigh. "How hard?" 

"Mostly," Hana meekly answered. She buried her face in her hands and tried to hide the shudder of arousal she got from being teased like this. 

"Hmm, too bad you're wearing a short skirt that hides it. I wish I could see it when you stand up," Brigitte said. She took out her phone and placed it face up on the table. "Although, I think I can make up for that." 

Hana quizzically looked at Brig's smug expression, then at the phone. On the screen was a slider that was set all the way to one side. 

"There's one thing I forgot to tell you about your new toy," Brigitte said with a smirk, and she reached over to adjust her phone. 

Hana couldn't stop the moan that escaped her mouth. Her mind short circuited, eyes squeezing shut and it took her a long moment to regain her composure. 

"You put . . . it vibrates?" she said breathlessly. 

"Made some additional modifications," Brigitte explained, leaning back in the booth. She slid the slider up, taking her time, and Hana clenched her fists and bounced her legs under the table. 

"Oh, God," she moaned, biting her knuckles on one hand. It felt too good for her, the thick cock within her ass vibrating at the perfect frequency for her. She felt her cock twitch and leak precum within her panties, and she squeezed her legs shut, trying to focus on anything else. 

Brigitte lowered the setting and Hana gasped in relief. The toy still buzzed within her, keeping her aroused, but at a much more manageable level. 

Brigitte leaned over and reached across the table to take Hana's hand in her own, interlacing their fingers. "I think I like your toy as much as you do." 

Hana gave a warm smile and squeezed Brigitte's hand, leaning across the table to join their lips in a soft kiss. She could never deny that she loved her girlfriend - even when she convinced her to wear a vibrating toy on their date. 

"I think I'm sufficiently aroused for you," Hana whispered against Brigitte's lips as she broke the kiss. "Ready to go?" 

"Mmm, just a minute longer," Brigitte said with a mischievous glint in her eye. The phone was still between them and she turned the vibrator up, and Hana had an immediate reaction. She jolted forward, bending over the table, and sharply bucked her hips involuntarily, her panties already damp with precum. 

"Brig, please," she softly moaned out. 

"Please what?" Brigitte teased, turning it up even higher. 

" _Haah - mmn_ , stop doing that!" Hana brought her hands up to cover the blush spreading across her face. 

Brigitte smiled and turned it down to the low buzz it was at before. She let Hana regain her composure somewhat before speaking. "How could I stop when you look so cute like that?" She emphasized this by sliding the setting all the way up for a brief second, enjoying the way Hana gasped and clenched her fists. 

"We need to leave. Now," Hana muttered through clenched teeth. Brigitte took the last bite of her chocolate cake in an exaggerated motion, drumming her fingers on the table and sucking on her spoon. 

"Alright, let's go home," Brigitte said, standing up and stuffing her phone in her jacket pocket. "You sure you can make it?" 

"If you stop teasing me like that," Hana whined, face flushed with embarrassment. Brigitte could easily change the setting with the phone hidden in her pocket, and she enjoyed watching Hana stumble briefly as she gave a particularly strong vibration when she stood up.

Brigitte took Hana's hand in her own and interlaced their fingers while they walked down the sidewalk, giving an affectionate squeeze. With her free hand she could mess with Hana as much as she wanted, simply with her phone. 

"Keep it down, I'm close," Hana mumbled under her breath, pulling right next to Brigitte. She was telling the truth. Her ass clenched around the toy each time the vibration was turned up, and her panties rubbing against her stiff cock was almost too much for her. 

Brigitte giggled at that. "I won't tease you too much, not with all these people around." 

Fortunately for Hana, the walk back to their apartment was short - still, she was barely able to focus on anything the entire time besides the pleasure in her core and steadily buzzing vibrator in her ass, with periodic spikes of intense pleasure. By the time they reached the front lobby of their apartment the two were nearly running, Hana desperate to get her release. 

When they stepped in the elevator and punched in the button for their floor her cock was aching, straining against her panties. Hana closed her eyes and exhaled in a sort of relief. This close to home she could almost imagine it, and it made the elevator ride to the top floor seem far too long. She would go in the door, lift her skirt up and let Brigitte's hand or maybe mouth wrap around her length, and she would cum instantly in a flood of relief. 

She was so wrapped up in the fantasy that only a faint part of her brain registered Brigitte's words. 

"It's a good thing there's no camera in the elevator." 

Hana didn't have too much time to ponder what those words meant. The toy's vibration increased to the highest it had been since it started, and her mind went blank with ecstasy. She let out a loud moan as she slid to the floor in the elevator, sitting down with her back against the wall, and she frantically scrambled her legs along the ground, her hands trying to smooth her skirt in attempt to find any way to hold off her climax. 

She knew it was useless even as she tried. She was far too aroused already and now with her tight ass clenching around the trembling toy, her orgasm forcefully crashed through her.

Her eyes slammed shut and she tilted her head back against the wall, finally giving in to the sensation. Every muscle in her body tensed with relief. Her cock throbbed within her panties, releasing hot, wet pulses straight inside, soiling the fabric completely. Each twitch in her center sent shocks of pleasure through her body from the toy and her sensitive cock, and she was helpless to resist as Brigitte kept the toy on the highest setting to draw out her orgasm as much as possible. 

Eventually her loud moans gave way to soft gasps as her climax faded. Moving slightly she felt the sticky release trapped against her skin. She groaned and lifted up the front of her skirt to look at the mess, unable to believe she just soiled herself like that as she stared at the white fluid seeping through the front of her panties. 

_Ding._

The elevator doors opened, and Brigitte helped up Hana with a sly smile on her face. "I couldn't help myself, you were so adorable like that," she whispered in Hana's ear. 

Hana groaned in response. She wasn't exactly in the mood to accept Brig's apology, and when they got in the door to their apartment Hana kicked it closed and grabbed Brigitte's forearm, pulling her to the couch in the front room. 

Hana plopped down in the couch and unceremoniously yanked her panties and skirt down. "Look what you did," she muttered, pointing to her still-erect cock glistening with her cum. 

"Me?" Brigitte feigned ignorance. "To me it seems like you couldn't hold out until we got home." 

"Brig, you _know_ what you did!" Hana whined. "And you know how to fix it." 

Truth be told, Brigitte did know how to fix it. They had been together so long that of course Brigitte knew what to do; after all, she wouldn't have teased Hana so relentlessly if she wasn't eager to accept the consequences.

With a sly smile on her face, Brigitte sunk to her knees and wrapped her arms under Hana's soft thighs, her face close to Hana's stiff length. She started to pull out the butt plug inside Hana's ass, until Hana's hand on her head stopped her. 

"Keep that in," she said in a moment of vulnerability, sounding almost reluctant. She quickly regained her hard demeanor and demanded, "Suck me off." 

Brigitte breathed a laugh. After all that, Hana still wanted the toy inside her. Brigitte didn't hesitate to take the stiff length in her mouth, wrapping warm lips around the tip and bobbing gently, swirling her tongue around to lap up the warm cum staining the length. Brigitte was rather skilled at giving head, especially to her wonderful girlfriend. She got a lot of practice, as Hana quite enjoyed being on the receiving end and Brigitte was always happy to oblige.

It wasn't a surprise to Brigitte when Hana's fist tightened around her ponytail. Hana wasn't exactly in the mood to give Brigitte the courtesy of announcing her climax but Brigitte noticed all the telltale signs - the way that her hips bucked gently into her mouth, and the moans increasing in volume. 

Brigitte took the full length in her mouth when Hana let out a passionate cry and writhed on the couch. She buried her nose in the soft curls at the base and closed her eyes as Hana was pushed over the edge again. Brigitte relished the feeling of the powerful throbs of cum spurting within her throat, swallowing around the length to draw out Hana's orgasm as long as possible. 

Brigitte pulled her mouth off with a wet slurp when she was finished drinking Hana's copious load. Her stomach was pleasantly full with the hot release, and she planted an affectionate kiss to Hana's inner thigh before moving onto the couch to sit next to her. Brigitte was almost uncomfortably hard now, her cock straining against her own panties. 

"Do you forgive me now?" Brigitte giggled in Hana's ear, squeezing her shoulder. 

"Mmm, it's a start," Hana mumbled with a smile, every muscle relaxing into Brigitte's embrace. 

Brigitte's hand dipped lower and prodded at the butt plug in Hana's ass. "Would it help if I gave you the real thing?" she husked. 

Hana turned her head and took Brigitte's lips with her own in a soft embrace. Just when Brigitte darted her tongue out to deepen the kiss Hana pulled away. "You're lucky I love you so much or I'd make you cum in _your_ pants as punishment," she breathed with a laugh. "I'm not moving, so you have to go grab the stuff." 

Brigitte kissed Hana's forehead and pulled away from her hug, standing off the couch. "Love you too, Hana," she called behind her while she walked to the bedroom.

Hana sat alone on the couch, chewing her bottom lip and contemplating her arousal. Her ass was still pleasantly filled with the toy, and even after two mind-blowing orgasms she was still ridiculously horny, a fact that wasn't helped in the slightest by the promise of Brigitte fucking her. And her clothes were completely ruined now; they would have to have laundry day tomorrow, with the mess she had made. Hana peeled off her blouse and kicked her soiled panties and skirt away, laying down on the wide couch. 

Hana was just barely wondering what was taking her girlfriend so long when Brigitte walked into the living room, entirely naked and holding a bottle of lube and a condom in her hand. Hana's eyes widened upon seeing her girlfriend's toned form and soft curves, and most notably, her erect cock fully on display.

"Fuck," Hana whispered under her breath. "You're gorgeous." 

Brigitte laughed and settled behind Hana on the couch so that they were both laying on their side, Brigitte's front pressing against Hana's back. "Not as gorgeous as you, love," she purred, kissing the nape of Hana's neck. One hand reached between them and gasped the base of the butt plug within Hana, pulling it out slowly and tossing it to the side to be cleaned later. Brigitte effortlessly slid on the condom and squirted lube into her hand, swirling it around to coat her covered cock. 

"What are you _waiting_ for?" Hana whined, almost a plea. 

"Patience," Brigitte murmured right as her tip prodded against Hana's tight hole. She rested one hand on Hana's hip, fingers digging into the soft flesh, and her other hand wrapped underneath Hana and gently massaged a firm breast. Her eyes fluttered shut and she exhaled in pleasure when her cock easily slid into Hana's welcomnig ass. She planted soft kisses along the back of Hana's neck while she slowly pumped her hips, loving the sensation of Hana's tight walls wrapped around her cock. 

"You take me so well," Brigitte murmured, her breath hot against Hana's ear. 

" _Mmnf_ ," Hana moaned. That was all she could say with her girlfriend making love to her. 

__

__

Brigitte pulled Hana closer to her, squeezing her tight, and started to thrust her hips in earnest. Her thick cock perfectly spread Hana's ass and she soon started to grunt with each movement, eyes screwed shut in pleasure. Hana's cock was already hard again, and Brigitte's warm, slick hand tightly squeezed around the stiff length and gave a smooth stroke. 

" _Aah, mmn_ \- not fair," Hana groaned out, lost in ecstasy and involuntarily bucking her hips into the inviting hand. 

"I want to feel you cum around my dick," Brigitte said in a low voice, almost growling. She wrapped her free arm possessively around Hana and enjoyed feeling the shudder of arousal run through her. Brigitte knew that dirty talk was one of Hana's many weak spots; she loved hearing the normally proper and polite Swede say dirty, lustful things. 

Hearing that almost immediately set Hana off, and she writhed on the couch in Brigitte's arms. Her sensitive cock throbbed as she reached her peak for a third time, moaning with each twitch and splattering warmth over the couch as Brigitte milked her with her hand. 

Feeling the rhythmic clench of Hana's inner walls around her stiff cock pushed Brigitte over the edge as well, and she groaned and arched her back convulsively, pressing her hips hard against Hana to bury her length within as she came. Hot release filled the condom with each pulse of her cock and she exhaled in relief, affectionately kissing Hana's neck as she came down from her high of pleasure. 

The two laid there for a long moment in a comfortable silence, each catching their breath after their wonderful union. Brigitte only pulled out when Hana shifted away from her, and she pulled off the condom and wrapped it up before tossing it in the bin. 

" _Ugh_ ," Hana groaned when she saw her release staining the couch. "We'll have to clean this up." 

"Not the first time we've had to clean stains off the couch," Brigitte said with a smile. "Why don't we head to the bedroom now?" 

Hana threw her arm over her face in mock exhaustion. "I already need a few days to recover from that one." 

Brigitte laughed and stood up. She bent down to pick up her girlfriend, with one strong arm under her thighs and one supporting her back. Hana wrapped both arms around Brigitte's neck and nuzzled her cheek against her. 

When they reached the bedroom Hana squealed as Brigitte threw her onto the bed before pouncing on top and taking her lips in a heated kiss. 

"Don't pass out on me now, I still have a ways to go before I'm satisfied," Brigitte giggled when they broke the kiss. 

Hana gave a warm smile and pulled Brigitte in with a tight hug. She knew it would be a long while before either of them were done, and she wouldn't want it any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! any feedback is always appreciated :)


End file.
